Annabeth Goes to Goode
by The Writer32151
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Annabeth goes to Goode High after the first war, and sees percy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! so this is my first fanfic! Please comment to tell me what you think! I will try to update daily!**

POV Annabeth

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new." I say to the lady at the desk.

"Right. My name is Ms. Brown. Here is your schedule," she replies. She seems nice enough. Maybe I will actually have a good time here, despite not knowing anyone.

I moved here from San Francisco to be closer to Olympus. I also want to surprise Percy. Maybe I will contact him after I find out what school he goes to.

"Sarah!" calles Ms. Brown. A shy looking girl with mousy brown hair and glasses scurries into the room. "Will you escort Ms. Chase here to her locker?"

"Of course, Ms. Brown," she says. She leads me out and around a few turns. She then stops suddenly and turns to face me. "Oh my gosh! You are so lucky!" She squeals. I am surprised. She doesn't seem much like the squealing type. "Your locker is right next to the cutest, most popular boy in school's locker!"

By the wistful look on her face, I can tell she likes him. "Not really my type. besides, I already have a boyfriend. But does he know you like him?"

She sighs. "No, unfortunately not. But it's not really like it would make a difference. He claims to already have a girlfriend, and if he didn't, he'd have his pick. Almost all the girls have a crush on him."

"Well, you can hang out with me for now, if you'd like. That way, when he comes to get his stuff, you could talk to him."

Her face flushes. "Umm, maybe I could stay a little while . . . But I am NOT talking to him"

I chuckle. "Suite yourself."

"Ohh! There he is now!" she squeals, pointing.

Laughing a little, I turn. But as I see who it is, I am completely shocked.

Percy?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter updated shortly! Comment for a shoutout (Or just to be nice and give me feedback)!**

**The Writer321451**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kay, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

POV Annabeth

No way. _Percy_ was Mr. Cool Guy? How could that be? But the longer I thought about it, the more it made sense. Percy was, after all, extremely cute and good looking. He was also super sweet. And I was looking straight at him!

He hasn't noticed me yet. Oh, this is gonna be fun. I walk up to him. His friends look at me weirdly, but don't say anything.

"Hey, Perce. How's it going?" I say. I try to sound casual, though my heart is beating fast.

"Uhm, I'm okay. I'm a little busy right now." To my surprise, he doesn't look up.

"I didn't think you'd be too busy to say hi to your girlfriend," I say.

"Alright, blondy (**A/N: Sorry to all blonds. No offense intended!)**. Move along. He already has a girlfriend," one of his friends, with shoulder length wavy brown hair and brown eyes, says.

"Yeah, I know. Me!" I say.

"Look," Percy says. "I already-" He stops short when he sees me. " ANNABETH! What are you doing here!?" He yells.

"Well, sorry, I'll leave," I say playfully.

"NO!" He yells, and before I can react, he pulls my face to his and kisses me on the lips. I slide my hands into his raven hair and grab a fistful. Percy lets out a low growl and pushes me up against the lockers and starts kissing me more passionately. I let out a soft sigh. It feels soo good to kiss him again.

"Ahem." I look up to see one of Percy's friends, a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. "I hate to interrupt, but care to introduce us Perce?"

I look around and see almost all of the hallway staring in our direction. Oh well.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"She's real?" a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, says.

laughs.

"They thought I wasn't real?" I question Percy.

"We thought he was making it up so he wouldn't have to date any girls," puts in the first boy.

"Well, as you can clearly see, I was not. Anyway, Annabeth, this is Will," He points to the blond, "Jack," he points to the boy with brown hair, " and Charlotte." He points to the brunette girl.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Jack is sorry for the blond comment," Charlotte says.

"Wha-" Jack starts, but is cut off by Charlotte. "You ARE sorry."

"Yeah, that hurt right here," Will says, pointing to his heart.

"Oh get over it Will. Sorry Annabeth." Jack sighs.

"It's okay. I'm glad you were standing up for Percy," I say, entertained by their banter.

"See Charlotte, she says it's okay!" Jack turns to Charlotte, triumphant, but Charlotte only rolls her eyes.

"Sorry about him. It's a pride thing," she says in an exasperated tone.

I laugh. "You and I are going to get along just fine," I say. She smiles. "But for now, we have some catching up to do."

"I couldn't agree more," Percy says, and loops his arm around my back, guiding me to my next class.

**YAY! All done! 5 reviews to continue. Comment! **

**The Writer32151**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG thank you all so much for the feedback! **

**Shoutout to Guest for the awesome advice! I will take it to heart and in upcoming chapters, you can expect . . . How did you put it . . . Pizzaz**

**Shoutout to Its Me for encouraging me to update. Its because of you this update came so soon!**

**Shoutout to ****Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP Thank you! I try ;-)**

POV Annabeth

"So, Perce," I say as he leads me to my next class, his arm casually draped over my shoulder, my head resting on his shoulder. "Whats this I hear about you being, ahem, popular?" I say with a grin.

The result is immediate. He starts blushing furiously, while Charlotte is doubled over in laughter.

"I . . . uhhhh . . ." he stutters. I think at this point, he could easily be mistaken for one of the strawberries in the camp half-blood fields, so I try to calm him down a bit. "Relax, Seaweed Brain. I'm just teasing!"

Charlotte, who has just recovered from her previous laughing fit, bursts into another. "Sea . . .Seaweed b-b-brain?" She manages to gasp between laughs.

Percy has now surpassed a strawberry and moved onto a tomato. "Will you ever quit calling me that?" He stammers out.

"You know you love it," I tease.

"Yeah, sure I do, just like you love Wise Girl," he retorts.

"Really? Wise Girl? Is that the best you could come up with?" Charlotte asks, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Charlie, drop it." Jack sighs.

"Charlie?" I smirk at her.

"Jack is the only one immature enough to call me that, but honestly, call me whatever you want. I really don't care," she shrugs.

"See, Perce," I poke him. "She doesn't care!"

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbles.

By this point, we have reached first period - Science. Our teacher, Mr. Sandburg is really strict, but really funny. I can see how he contrasts well with Percy, who enjoys funny teachers, but needs a firm hand. Percy also really likes him because we are studying marine biology.

As we file in, I am lucky enough to get a seat between Percy and Charlotte. Jack sits on Charlotte's other side, and Will sits next to Percy. I see Charlotte blush as Jack takes a seat. I wonder . . . I make a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Okay, class, today we will be talking about bioluminescence. Does anybody know what that is?" **(A/N I just so happen to study marine biology. Bioluminescence is my favorite!)**

Percy's hand, of course, immediately shoots up.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Jackson, my star student. I really do not know how you do so well on each test. I still have my answer booklet, don't I . . ." He starts patting himself down, earning a laugh from the class. "Ah, yes, here it is. Wouldn't want you taking it, not that you need it of course."

The rest of the class went on like that, and it went by very quickly. I then had ELA with Percy's stepdad, Mr. Blofis (Or as Percy called him behind his back, Mr. Blowfish). That was a good subject, and Paul was a great teacher, but it was my least favorite because of my dyslexia, so I couldn't always understand what they were talking about. And I HATE not knowing what's going on.

After that I had greek (easy A) then math. Then it was lunch time. I got my food (leftover olive pizza, my favorite) and sat down with Percy and his friends.

I am having a great time, until out of the blue, a girl shows up with bleach blond hair that needed hydration and was brown at the roots, a skimpy top (if you could call it that), and a mini skirt so short i was surprised it fully covered her obviously padded ass. I mean seriously, no one wears butt pads anymore! Woah, I have been spending way too much time with the Aphrodite kids.

Anyway, this girl shows up with her lackeys and says "Who do you think you are, you're with my boyfriend

**A/N Kay I can't write much sorry the ending is terrible but I think my dad will literally smash my computer if I stay up too much longer! I will try to update tomorrow, but I am busy, so if I do, don't expect it until late.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry I couldn't update yesterday I had a busy day. In exchange, here's an extra-long chapter. Enjoy!**

POV Annabeth

"What!?" I cry

Percy turns red again, but this time with anger! "Vanessa!" He says. "You are not my girlfriend. **(A/N Sorry to all the Vanessa's. The name was chosen at random!)**

"Oh, not yet. But I will be. Just wait! You'll see. In time, you will realize that you were meant for me!"

I am shocked by the directness of it all. But I am more shocked when I see Percy smiling slightly. My heart drops. Is he actually enjoying this? I almost let out an audible sigh of relief when he winks at me.

"Hey, Vanessa, have you met my girlfriend?" he asks, interrupting her from her tyrant of fantasies about her and Percy.

" . . . and then we'll - DID YOU SAY GIRLFRIEND?!" she interrupts herself to exclaim.

"Sure did!" Percy says with a smile. Why is Vanessa acting so happy?

"YAY!" she squeals. "You finally admit it!"

"Wha - Oh, Vanessa, I didn't mean you. I meant my actual girlfriend, Annabeth, here," He says, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me tight to kiss my cheek.

Her look of pure joy turns to one of pure hatred. Suddenly, so suddenly it almost scares me, her face shifts into an evil grin. "We'll see about that," she says, and flips her hair over her shoulder before stalking away.

"Well. That was . . . interesting," Charlotte says, breaking the awkward silence that has fallen over us.

"You can say that again," I mutter.

"Well. That was . . . interesting," She deadpans, and we all laugh. I notice Jack laughs extra hard.

"Lunch is almost over. What do you have next?" Percy asks me.

"Ummm . . . " I consult my schedule. "Looks like I have P.E." I say.

"Great! Me too! We can go together!" Percy smiles.

"Percy is the best one in class," Charlotte explains. "I don't know how it's possible for a human to swim so fast!" She shakes her head.

"Hey! I'm almost as fast!" Jack looks hurt.

"No, you're no where near as fast, but you are the second fastest." She gives him a playful shove. "If it makes you feel better, it may have been slightly impressive. I didn't know you swam!"

"I don't" he mutters, but Charlotte doesn't hear because at that moment, the bell rings.

When we get to P.E., I am pleasantly surprised to find we are learning sword fighting.

"And teaching us will be Mr. Logan" the P.E. teacher, Mr. Cord, says.

I look up surprised yet again. Logan is a ninteen year old son of Hermes that goes to Camp Half Blood. He scans the crowd. He catches my eye. "Annabeth! Percy!" He exclaims.

"Do you know them?" Vanessa asks.

"Yes, in fact I do. They go to the same camp that I do. Percy is the best sword fighter there in over a century! And Annabeth comes in close second."

Vanessa bats her eyelashes at Percy in what I suppose is supposed to be a seductive way, but it just looks like she has something in her eye. She then shifts her gaze over to me and glares. I just smile back sweetly.

"In fact, Percy and Annabeth, would you like to give a demonstration?" Logan asks.

Percy smiles at me, and we make our way up to the front. Logan stops us before we can reach into the box of dulled swords he brought, made of aluminum, usually used by the five and unders.

"You can use your own weapons. The mist will cover you," he whispers to us.

I smile and reach down to grab the knife strapped to the inside of my boot. Percy brings Riptide out of pen form.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Logan shouts.

We circle each other for a minute, until Percy gets bored and thrusts, trying to get under my guard. I parry and counter, but he anticipates the move. He spins to avoid my blade, and feints to the left before going right and jabbing under my guard. This goes on for a couple of minutes, before I make my mistake. I jab at his chest, and he locks his blade with my hilt, bringing my sword tumbling down.

"Alright, you win!" I cry. He smiles, lowering his sword. I look around. The whole class is staring at us.

"Okay, pair up!" Logan shouts, startling everyone. Percy, come with me to give suggestions. Annabeth, could you pair up with this young lady right here?" He gestures toward Vanessa, who is apparently trying to flirt with him. "She assured me that she was very practiced in sword fighting." He winks at me. I glance at Vanessa, who has gone pale.

"Yeah, sure no problem," I say.

Of course, I win easily.

After school, I wait for Percy by his car. When he comes out and sees me, he smiles and gives me a peck on the lips in greeting.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Need a ride home?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Where to?" He asks.

"I'm staying at the Tipton Hotel," (A/N Shoutout if you know where that's from!)

He smirks. "No, you're not," he smirks.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You're staying with us." He says with an air of finality.

"But you're mom . . . " I start.

"Will be fine with it," he finishes. Ugh, I hate it when he does that.

"Okay, fine," I sigh.

He smiles as I lean into him as we drive to the hotel to collect my stuff.

**A/N Hi guys! Long enough? I will try to update tomorrow, but no promises. If not, then the day after. Please comment/ review/ suggest ideas. Thanks!**

**The Writer321**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N First of all, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I've been super busy with school work. Here's the next chapter. Can't write for too long, I have stepfamily over.**

**Shoutout to ****pinklovingAshl, power214063, and 2 Guests for knowing about SLoZ&amp;C**

**Shoutout to A CRAZED FANGIRL; writing, writing, writing!**

**Shoutout to Guest; Thank you!**

**A bit more inappropriate, cause I got requests for a makeout session**

POV Annabeth

"You coming, Seaweed Brain? Or you gonna stay in the car?" I call back to Percy.

"Coming!" he yells. He gets out of the car, slamming the door and locking it before following me up the walkway.

As we walk into my room, (after taking the elevator up to the fifth floor then getting lost and going around a hundred corners) I flop down on the bed, sighing.

"You're gonna help me with this," I tell Percy with a grin.

"What?" He looks up from munching on a doughnut he found in my mini-fridge. Then he smirks. "Why should I?"

"Because I won't kiss you until you help me."

Percy stares at me. "But . . ."

"Percy, are you really gonna try to argue with me?" I ask.

He pouts. "Fine. But I want payment afterwards."

I smile. "We'll see."

Percy pouts again, but follows me out the door with an armful of my luggage.

After all the luggage is loaded, I sit on the bed in my empty room, doing a last minute sweep when Percy comes in.

"Hey, Wise Girl. I helped you. Now pay up."

"Oh, I don't know, I never promised. Maybe I shouldn't . . ." That's how far I get before I feel something smash into my lips, pushing me onto the bed.

"Percy . . ." I groan as he breaks his lips away from mine to let them travel down my neck. My breath hitches as I feel his tongue pass his lips to touch my neck.

"You wouldn't promise, so I'm taking my payment," he whispers in a husky voice, his lips an inch away from my ear.

His lips travel back up to my neck, leaving a burning path in their wake.

"Percy!" I moan. "Not here!" It takes a lot of willpower, but I finally push him off me.

"Annabeth!" He groans.

"Not here. Not now."

He frowns for a minute, then his face lights up. "Fine. I'll just have to collect my payment back home."

I roll my eyes, and grab his hand, pulling him back to the car.

When we arrive at his house, he unlocks the door, and pulls me inside as quickly as possible, forgetting my luggage in the car.

"Seaweed Brain," I mutter under my breath.

"Yeah, but I'm your Seaweed Brain, right?" he asks.

"What you are is a cheese ball," I say, rolling my eyes.

"You didn't answer the question," he pouts,

"Yes, you're my Seaweed Brain." He grins goofily. "Anyway, it's pretty late. What room am I sleeping in?"

He grins. "That's the best part. You're sleeping in my room."

I spin around to look at him. "Your mom's okay with this?"

He shrugs. "She trusts us. Besides, we don't have any guest rooms, and . . ." He trails off. "What?" I ask. He coughs uncertainly. "Umm, I have nightmares."

I look at him. "So do I. We can help each other. Thats what we do."

He smiles, not his sarcastic, trouble maker smile, but a genuine, little boy smile.

"Yeah," he agrees.

"Good. now, lets go get ready for bed."

**A/N So here it is! Enjoy!**

**The Writer32151**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey ya! Okay, first of all, so sorry for not updating for awhile. Been dealing with school and medical problems. And been caught up with BoO. If you haven't read it, you got to! It's soo good! Not as much Percy/Annabeth as I hoped, but that's what we're here for, right? Anyway, enjoy! I will try to post tomorrow.**

POV Annabeth

The next morning, I wake up wrapped in Percy's arms. I shift my weight and sigh contently, looking up at Percy's sleeping form. My movement wakes him, and he disorientedly stares at me through half closed lids.

"Mornin'," he mumbles. He stretches, and leans in for a kiss, but I cover his mouth with my hand. "Morning breath," I explain, as he pouts. "Brush your teeth, then we'll see," I amend.

He grumbles something unintelligible, getting up and going to the bathroom. I sigh as I stretch out on the mattress, missing the warmth Percy usually provides.

I get ready for school in the whole time it takes Percy to use the bathroom. I put on on a pair of grey skinny jeans with a blue shirt that depicted a beaded owl, and of course, my favorite pair of owl earrings. Percy comes out as I finish getting ready. I do a double take as I realize he's only wearing a towel. He grins as he sees me staring.

"Like what you see, Wise Girl?" He laughs.

"In your dreams," I mutter back.

"And yours." He grins.

"Touche."

I look at him and see him trying to discreetly stare at my outfit, but not succeeding in the 'discreetly' part.

"Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yep," he states bluntly. He walks towards me, scooping me up in his arms as he nears. "You look amazing," he whispers in my ear. He tilts his head, his soft lips meeting mine. I respond at once, deepening the kiss. He pushes me against the wall, licking my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gladly oblige. Then I blush as I suddenly remember something.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?" I whisper, breaking away, putting my forehead to his.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Are you gonna put on some cloths?"

He looks at me. "Why? Don't you enjoy this?" he asks, gesturing at his six-pack.

"I do," I confess, "But we have school in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, yeah."

The school morning passes surprisingly as I start to think that the day might actually be calm, lunch comes. I should have known, I never have an uneventful day.

As me, Percy, Jack, Charlotte, and Will sit down at our table, a boy comes over. He wears a football jersey, and is flanked by two hulking figures. I notice Charlotte go a shade paler.

"Smith. What do you want?" Percy growls. The guy laughs.

"Oh, lets see. I want a lot of things. I want you to lose a swim race. But right now? I wanted to see what the new blonde chick is doing here. She should be at the cool table with looks like those." He smirks, his features contorting, like he doesn't smile often.

I wink at Percy, signaling him that I can handle myself. "Really?" I say. "I thought this was the cool table. After all, my boyfriend sits here, and he's plenty cool."

"You mean Jackson?" He scoffs. "Oh, you can do so much better then him."

"By that, do you mean you?"

"Duh."

I pretend to consider it. Percy looks aghast. I get up and walk over to him. "Well, if this is to work, at least let me know your name." Percy looks like he's about to throw something.

The guy grins. "Smart choice. The name's Mark."

I put my face close to his, like I'm about to kiss him, but then, bring my knee up. Hard. He screams. "I love my boyfriend. Nothing you could ever say could change how I feel about him."

With that, I walk back around to my seat. Percy is grinning like he won the lotto. But Charlotte still looks pale.

"Whatever," Mark growls. "Charlie, I hope you still regret your decision."

Charlotte as good as whimpers. My heart breaks. I've never seen her look so vulnerable. I want to beat Mark to the ground for making someone so strong so broken. But Jack beats me to it. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Mark," He growls. "Do _not_ call her Charlie. Now get out of here before I beat your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Mark laughs.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack asks. He starts to get up, but Charlotte pulls him back down. "He's not worth it," she mutters, staring at her shoes. Jack frowns. "Fine. Get out of here, Smith, before I change my mind."

Mark laughs, but I sense nervousness behind it. "Whatever. Let's go, guys."

An awkward silence settles over our group. Will gives a half-hearted laugh. "Well. That was interesting . . ." He trails off.

Jack, with his arm still wrapped around Charlotte, says in her ear, "It's okay. He's gone."

"I know." She shudders. "It's just . . ."

"I know," he whispers in her ear. He looks up, as if just remembering we are still here. He stands up, taking Charlotte with him. "Give us a minute, guys. We'll be back in a few." He leads her away, her pressed into him, his arm still wrapped tightly around her.

As they disappear around the corner, I shake my head. "What was that all about?"

"Charlotte and Mark have some . . . complicated history," Percy answers. "I'll tell you later."

Just when I think the day can't get any worse, it does.

"Vanessa." I sigh. "What do you want?"

She pretends to be offended. "Why, I only wanted to invite you and Percy," Will coughs "and your friends," she says it as if spitting out poison. "To my party Friday night." Without waiting for an answer, she turns on her 5-inch heels.

**A/N Right, this took for ever, and I had to stay up super late, so please enjoy! I'm developing a plot line, more now, as some of you requested. Sorry, my eyes are blurry, I can't make a super-cool exit statment.**

**The Writer32151**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! Just finished watching the new episode of Once Upon A Time! Do you guys like that show? I can't believe that cliffy! **

**To, ****a person: I wish I could, but I can't add any HoO characters 'cause this is set before it. So sorry! But if there's any other characters you would like included, please feel free to comment. This chapter will include a lot of PJO characters, so I hope you like it!**

**Anyway, here you go! Next chapter!**

(After school)

POV Annabeth

I sigh, sliding into Percy's car after him.

"So what do you think?" He asks.

"Huh?" I look at him, confused.

"Should we go to the party?" He asks. "I mean, I totally get it if you don't want to, it's just . . . well, I kinda want to try to have a normal teenage experience and -"

I shut him up with a kiss. "I get it. Sure, lets go. It'll be fun. Maybe. But . . ." I trail off.

"What are you planning?" He asks. "That's your 'I'm planning something' face

"I do not!" I snap. "But now that you mention it, I actually might have an idea."

"I knew it! What's your idea?" He asks.

"Well . . . she said we could invite friends, so why don't we invite so friends from camp?"

He stares at me for a second, then his face light up. "Oh my gods, Annabeth, you're a genius!"

I grin. "I know."

The next day, the day of the party, I get out of school super excited. I meet Percy at his car.

"So, did you Iris Message Chiron? What'd he say?!"

He laughs. "He said he'd let the campers know, and whoever wanted to come, could."

"Yay!" I squeal uncharacteristically. I've just missed them so much!

Percy laughs again. "Come on, Wise Girl." He pecks me on the cheek and slides into the car. I sigh happily before I slide in after him.

**(Three hours later, one hour before the party)**

There's a knock on the door. Percy moves my head off his shoulder, and stands up from our position on the couch. He opens the door, and in spills Thalia, Conner, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, and Chis. **(A/N Sorry I didn't invite Nico, but I don't think this is something he'd do out of choice.)**

"Hey guys!" I call.

"Annabeth! You got here early?" Thalia asks.

I blush. "Actually, I live here now."

"Ooooh," Conner and Travis say simultaneously. It's creepy how they can do that.

Katie swats Travis. "Travis! It's not like they would do anything. They're much to responsible. I mean, Percy, I can believe, but, Annabeth?"

"I'm not sure whether to feel insulted or praised," I say. "But you're right, Katie. We would never do anything like _that_."

"Speak for yourself," Percy mutters, earning a laugh from everyone but Katie, who crosses her arms in exasperation, and me.

"What?!" I cry, spinning around.

He holds up his hands. "It's just . . . we're sixteen. We've been dating for almost a year. And we haven't gotten past first base."

"Too much information," mutters Thalia.

I'm about make some smart comeback, when Percy wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my lips to his. I know I should be mad, but I get lost in the feeling. My arms automatically go up to his neck. I get lost in the feeling of his lips on mine, and when he licks my bottem lip for entrance, I gladly open my mouth.

"See Katie, told you. If not yet, something will probably happen within the next month."

Thalia, on the other hand, is extremely grossed out. "Ewww! Either lets go, or we'll go without you, and you to get a room."

I break away from Percy with a sigh, and mutter "Lets go" but Percy doesn't relinquish his hold on my waist. I look at him.

"What? I think her second option sounded better."

I roll my eyes and drag him out. Everyone else follows, while Connor and Travis mention something about burning their eyes out.

**A/N So sorry it took so long to post! I started last night, but got caught up and wasn't able to finish before my bedtime. I meant to do the party scene, but again, I got caught up. I get caught up a lot. Anyway, please review!**

**The Writer32151**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, soooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. Been super busy. Anyway, onto the party! Oh yea! And don't forget to check out my Divergent Truth or Dare!**

POV Annabeth

When we arrive at the party, the first thing I notice is the smell of booze. "Okay," I announce as we pull up. "No drinking any drink of any kind. Not even if you think it's safe. It's probably not. Only water from the tap that you draw yourself."

"Awww," cry the two Stoll brothers. I shake my head as I step out of the car, as Percy gallantly holds the door for me.

"Thanks," I whisper in his ear as I peck his cheek. He grins goofily.

We walk into the house, loud music blasting. Once we get in, I look around. It's huge! Vanessa's family must be rich. Vanessa comes down the stairs, more scantily clad then she is at school. I didn't even know that was possible. She wears what looks like a neon pink teddy that I'm sure she got at a lingerie shop.

"Percy!" she squeals when she sees him. She detaches herself from the two boys' arms' she is on and runs up to him.

"Umm, Vanessa, this is Thalia, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and Chris," Percy mumbles uncomfortably.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, which room, would you like to go to, Percy? We can go in any room you want." I am appalled. Percy's knuckles turn white as he tries to refrain from punching her.

"Vanessa. I think you've had a little too much to drink. Because in your right mind, you'd know I will never, ever like you. I'm here with Annabeth. I will always be with Annabeth." Percy's voice sounds calm, but I know he is trying not to yell.

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Whatever. It's time to play spin the bottle, anyway. We'll see how lucky I am." With that, she grabs one of the empty beer bottles laying around and makes her announcement to the room. Everybody sits down in a circle. I'm surprised to see Jack, Charlotte, and Will here also. I wave them over and introduce them to my camp friends.

After the talking dies down, Vanessa grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on one of the boys she was with, who I think is named Sam. He's a total asshole, from what Percy tells me. They lean in and kiss, tongue and all. It;s disgusting.

"Okay, new rule people," Vanessa calls as they finally run out of air. "You either have to kiss thirty seconds tongue, or a minute no tongue." I shake my head, but don't argue.

Percy goes next. He spins the bottle, and I see all the girls except my friends with hopeful looks. The bottle slows and lands on me. I smile, glad Percy didn't have to kiss any other girl.

"How about a minute with tongue?" he asks. I roll my eyes, but laugh. "Sounds good by me," I reply.

He leans in, and our mouths connect, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. His tongue licks my bottem lip, as I shiver and grant him access. His tongue massages mine, and I lose myself in the feeling. I barely even notice when a minute is up, only stopping when Charlotte taps my shoulder. I smile and pull back. Percy looks disappointed, but doesn't say anything.

"Enjoying yourself?" Charlotte whispers to me. I blush.

Now it is Jack's turn. He spins, and it lands on Charlotte. She blushes deep red.

"Is tongue okay?" He asks her. She nods, and like that, they are kissing. They get very into it. Jack lays her down and when the thirty second are up, he is laying on top of her and they don't seem to notice. After about two minutes, Charlotte looks up.

"That seemed like more than thirty seconds," she says.

I laugh. "That was two minutes!" I cry.

She blushes.

"Hey, Charlotte?" Jack asks.

"Yeah?" she replies"

"Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes go wide. "Yes!" She laughs and kisses him again, going over to sit on his lap.

**Okay, not the best ending place, but I'm really tired. I might not update until after Halloween, just to let you guys know. Anyway, hope this chapter was all you expected.**

**-The Writer32151**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, if you didn't read my last chapter because of the code problem (I don't blame you), it basically apologised for the wait. Really sorry you guys had to wait so long, but I hope this makes up for it. **

POV Annabeth

After the long night, I finally managed to round all my friends up. When we get home, Argus is waiting to pick all our camp friends up, and Jack decides to take Charlotte home (though I'm not sure if he means her home or his home), which just leaves Percy and me.

After the last person leaves, Percy closes the door and sighs. "So. Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm. . ." I reply, getting an idea. I take a few steps closer, dropping my sweater as I do so. His eyes widen. "We could . . . watch a movie!" I finish playfully. He groans. "

"Annabeth!" he complains.

"What?" I ask, batting my eyelashes. "Were you expecting me to say something else?"

"Maybe . . . Nevermind. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmm, how about . . ." I rifle through his collection of movies. "Aha! Got it!"

"What movie are we watching?" he asks.

"You'll see," I say mysteriously.

"Come on, Annabeth, pleeease?" He begs. I laugh.

"What's the big deal, Perce? You'll find out in a second anyway." He pouts.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you always right?" He asks.

I laugh again. "Daughter of Athena, remember?"

"Unfortunately," Percy mutters.

I spin around, wide eyed. "What was that?" I snap

Percy pales as he realizes his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that! It was - "

"What? A mistake?" I snap.

"Well, yeah!"

"Well, you're 'mistake' insulted my mother!"

"Well, to be fair, she _has_ voted to kill me before . . ."

"I can't believe it! you're not even sorry!"

"Of course I'm sorry! But you should try being dumb once in a while. It's not all fun, you know!" Now he's yelling. I am momentarily stunned.

"Is that what you think? That you're dumb?" I lean in and give him a soft kiss on the lips. When I pull away, his scowl softens. "Percy, just because you don't do well in school, doesn't mean you aren't smart. You're one of the smartest people I know.

He starts crying. "I don't deserve you," He sighs.

"Yes you do," I smirk. Then I sigh. "Come here," I say. "Let's watch the movie."

He lays his head on my lap, and I start stroking his hair as I start the movie. It's Pirates of the Caribbean.

As soon as the movie ends, we turn on the news. All of a sudden, there is an emergency warning. I shake Percy, who has fallen asleep, my eyes glues to the TV.

"Percy. Wake up. You gotta see this." He groans, but I smack his head. "Percy! Now! It's urgent!"

"What?" he groans, half asleep. But he quickly wakes up as he sees what is on the TV.

There is a hellhound running down fifth avenue. Thats not the unusual part, that happens all the time. The unusual part is that the mortals run away, completely aware of what it is.

"What does this mean?" Percy asks.

"It means the Mist is gone."

**HAHAHA! Sorry, couldn't resist. Bye for now! Oh and by the way, I might not be able to update for a while. Have fun!**

**-The Writer32151**


	10. Chapter 10

**Urghhh! Feel free to kill me now! My address is 44 nottellingu street (get it?). But seriously I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway, the last chapter had a big thing happening, so I know not all of you will agree with how this is going. If you don't like it, feel free to give me suggestions. No hate please! But I'd love to hear your suggestions. Hope you like it!**

P.O.V. Annabeth

"How is this possible?" Percy asks, his eyes wide with fear and question.

"i don't know," I answer, until it hits me. "Hecate! She must be injured!" I jump up and run to Percy's room, dragging him behind me. I kneel before the IMing fountain that Tyson repaired for Percy and fish out a drachma, tossing it into the rainbow. Percy kneels behind me.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I toss the Drachma into the rainbow. It shimmers and disappears. "Show me Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmers and then I am looking at a scene of chaos. Campers run back and fourth. I see an centaur run across the image. "Chiron!" I call. The centaur backs up back into our view.

"Percy! Annabeth!" he says, sounding relieved.

"Chiron, what's going on? Why can the mortals suddenly see everything?" Percy asks.

I huff in exasperation. "Percy, I already told you! It must have something to do with Hecate!"

Chiron chuckles. "Right as usual, my dear." I smirk at Percy, who in return, sticks his tongue out at me.

"But Chiron, what are we going to do?" I ask.

His face is sollum when he answers. "There is only one thing we can do now that the mortals can see. The gods will have to reveal themselves. And with that, he waves his hand through the mist, cutting off our connection.

Percy turns to me, face pale, and together, we run downstairs. He grabs the remote and turns on the tv. The screen shows thousands of mortals running in fear. Then, out of the sky, comes the gods in all their glory, dressed in full battle gear. All the mortals stop and stare in wonder. The gods introduce themselves. Then Zeus comes forward and tells everyone that they all have to go to work and school tomorrow. At this, Percy groans.

"Really, Perce? You're worried about going to school?" I ask him. He shrugs.

The next morning, we get ready as if nothing is out of the ordinary. But everything is out of the ordinary.

When we get to school, we join the line of students streaming into the auditorium. When the whole school is seated, Ms. Phillips, the principle, makes her announcement.

"Now, students. I realize that this is frightening. It is frightening for all of us. But the- " She has to swallow hard before saying her next words. "The _gods_ have told us to go about our normal lives. So this is what we will try to do. Before you go, I have one request. Will all the Demigods that are here please reveal themselves?" There is a stir, as the students wait to see who will go up.

Percy looks at me, as if asking me if we should go up. I shake my head. Percy frowns, but doesn't argue.

All of a sudden, there is a great stir as a student stands up. Percy and I both stretch to see who the fake is. Percy's face gets red with anger. It's Mark.

Ms. Phillips looks kind of surprised, but goes along with it. "Alright then, Mark. Who is your godly parent?" She asks.

He smiles. "Poseidon, god of the seas," He smirks. Mistake.

Percy, unable to contain his anger, stands up. I don't try to stop him. "Liar!" He shouts. The students watch with wide eyes as the event unfolds. Percy makes his way up to the front. "This person is no son of Poseidon. I am the true son of Poseidon!" Everybody gasps.

Mark looks scared, but tries to hide it with a sneer. "Yeah right. Prove it." That was his second mistake.

Percy smiles. "With pleasure." A rumbling sound comes from the pipes as the school's water bends to Percy's will. Mark has gone white as a sheet. Water explodes from the pipes, wrapping itself around Mark. His eyes go wide, as he is sucked into the ball. Just as it looks like he is about to pass out from lack of air, Percy dissipates the ball, sending the water back into the pipes. Mark coughs weakly, spitting out some water.

I sigh as I stand up and walk to the front. I hear gasps. I go up to Percy and survey the mess he made. "Overkill, Perce." I hear the murmurs and turn to the front. Oh, yeah. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Ms Phillips looks a little bit scared as she tentatively asks us a question. "Umm, could we hear your full titles then?"

I smile at her, trying to show that we mean no harm. "Of course," I say. "I'll go first. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of Polyphemus, Bearer of the Sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus." There's a stunned silence once I finish.

"Alright, my turn," Percy says. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt, Defeater of Ares, God of War, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of Polyphemus, Bearer of the Sky, Defeater of Titan Lord Atlas, Titan of the North, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, and Defeater of Titan Lord Kronos."

"You forgot something, Seaweed Brain," I say.

"Does that count?" He asks me.

"Yeah, of course," I answer.

He turns back to our very stunned audience. "And I was offered immortality, but I turned it down." Murmurs start yet again.

All of a sudden, we hear a voice from behind us. "Percy? Annabeth?" I turn around. The water that Percy used on Mark still leaves a mist which has a rainbow in it. Inside the rainbow is Chiron's face.

"Umm, everybody, this is Chiron, Centaur, Trainer of Heroes," I introduce. Chiron gives out audience a nod before turning to us. "Percy, Annabeth, the gods, especially Poseidon, have been offended by this mortal." He nods at Mark, who is still pale from his encounter with Percy. Now he's so pale, if he were any paler you would be able to see right through him.

"As a punishment," Chiron continues, "Your school will train for a while at camp. Until the gods see that they have learned their lesson. Argus and the Harpies will be there soon in the vans to pick them up." The murmurs turn into full on chatter.

The teachers somehow manage to get everyone outside when we hear a scream. We turn to where it's coming from and see two hellhounds running at us. Percy looks at me, and we immediately know what to do. I goes invisible, while he charge head on at them, bringing Riptide out of pen form as he does. "Hey!" He yells to get their attention. Meanwhile, I sneak behind one of the hellhounds and stab it in the side. Percy slashes at the other and they dissolve into dust. The chattery crowd is now silent.

The vans, driven by Argus and the Harpies, pull up, and students come out of their shock to pile into them. We hold back, Percy's arm around me. "Aren't you coming?" Ms. Philips asks. "We'll meet you there," I say. She looks confused, but nods. Percy closes his eyes and concentrates, and a minute later, a black shape spirals out of the sky. Students scream before they realize they aren't in any danger

"Hey, Blackjack!" Percy says. The students look amazed that he has a Pegasus, and even more amazed that he can communicate with him. I smile.

Percy frowns. "No I don't have any doughnuts. I'll give you some when we get back to camp." With that, he hops on, and pulls me on in front of him. The students watch us as we rise. "See you there!" Percy calls down. With a few more flaps of Blackjack's powerful wings, they look like figurines.

I lie back on Percy, the wind whipping my hair. He leans down and kissed me. "Well that was eventful."

I laugh. "Understatement." I sit up as we approach camp half blood.

**I hope that was long enough! Bad ending spot, but I have a party to go to! Happy 2K15!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. Its me again. Sorry I haven't updated. But lets not focus on the past! I believe YOU have an awesome story to get to!**

POV Annabeth

I laugh a little as Blackjack lands. Percy slides off, then turns around to lift me off.

He suddenly sighs. "I don't have any doughnuts!" he says. Blackjack whinnies and gallops to the stables.

I laugh, but my smile quickly fades when I see Chiron galloping towards us.

"Whats the news?" I ask.

"Not good, I'm afraid. The mortels have seen our world, and Zeus can't exactly wipe the minds of all the mortels."

"So what does this mean for us?" Asked Percy.

"We shall see," sighed Chiron. "Ah, here come the mortels from your school. I've made it so they can get through the barrier."

Percy sighs. "I guess we should greet them."

"Yes, give them a short tour then show them the orientation video. I've made some modifications so your stories have been added," He calls behind him as he gallops off.

Percy turns to me and shrugs. "I guess we do have a pretty interesting story."

I laugh. "Are you kidding me, Seaweed Brain? We saved Olympus."

"Well when you put it that way . . ."

"Come on Seaweed Brain."

We walk towards the barrier. The students silently line up in front of us. When they are all there, I look at Percy. He motions toward me in a 'go ahead' gesture.

"Alright," I call to get everyone's attention, though I already have it. I point out the key parts of camp - Arena,big house dining hall, cabins, and the forest. "If you guys now follow me, I will show you the orientation video," I call. Percy and I show them the room. "Normally I'd pass out popcorn, but there's not enough to go around," I call as I press play.

In the half hour we watch, they are introduced to the world of monsters. After that, our story comes on. As we're nearing the end, I see a familiar scene come up. "... get used to it" I hear as on screen me kisses on screen Percy. It doesn't take me long to figure out who took it. "Stolls!" I cry. They come running in. I point to the video, and they start stammering. "You have three seconds to run," I say. They bolt out the door.

"Okay," Percy says. "Now that thats done with, I think its time for dinner." Sure enough, the dinner conch boy can scence food from a mile away.

"And after dinner we'll assign cabins!" The students obligingly shuffle out the door.

**Sorry it's short (again). But I'm super busy. I don't know when I'll update again, cause I need to work on my other fanfics. PLEASE check them out. I don't think I'll update again until all my stories are at at least 10 followers. Prove you like my stories by getting their follows and reviews up!**

**Peace out- The Writer32151**


	12. sorry notice

Hi guys! Alright this isn't a chapter, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys read this.

So, I know i haven't updated in like forever, but I do have a reason. And that reason is I got a job. I'm not gonna say where, but let me just tell you that it involves working from 8-4 every other week. A couple days ago, I traveled up to Maine, where I am now. The wifi here SUX! My hotel is supposed to have free wifi, but we're in the farthest room from the main lobby so we have the best view, but the crappiest wifi. Seriously, I can barely write this because it keeps freezing.

ANYWAY, in a couple days, I'm going to camp. There, I wont be able to post at all, because there is no wifi, and it also doesn't help that I won't even have a computer. so the next time I post will most likely be 3 weeks to a month from now. I'm really sorry guys, because I love writing this, hopefully as much as you guys like reading this.

SO, thank you guys so much for the support. It really means so much to me when I hear your guys responses. I just went through a rough time where I realized my friends weren't really my friends, so the support I get here is really inspiring to me, because at least I know I can do one thing right. so when I hear (or read) things like "this is the best story ever", it really boosts my confidence. So, HUGE shoutout to everyone who posts things like that. I read all of your posts, love all your praises, and take all your suggestions into account.

AND, last but definitely not least, I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret. If you want me to post more, ask me questions about myself in the comments. It inspires me to post more.

CONGRADULATIONS! You made it to the end! And guess what? You get a prize. Yup. I really appreciate you reading this and not just brushing it off. This notice is posted on both my Divergent and my Percy Jackson fanfics. SO, as a reward for reading all of this, YOU get to be in the story! DM me, or if you're a guest, just comment on this chapter. Give me a description of yourself (hair length and color, eye color, approximate height, glasses, freckles, etc.) and your name. If you're reading my divergent fic, you'll be an initiate in one of my later chapters. Choose factor of origin, if your divergent or not, and I'll even throw in a boy or girl of your discription for you to date (name, description, faction of origin). IF you're reading my Percy Jackson fic, you can choose to be one of the campers or one of the students, and your godly parent. I'll also throw in someone for you to date (put in if they are a girl or a boy, camper or student, godly parent, and physical description). And remember, you have about a month to give them to me, more for my Divergent readers.

Bye guys! See you next month!

And remember to check out my other fanfics! I'm in the middle of a oneshot for the Selection series, so if you like that series stay tuned!

-TheWriter32151


	13. PLZ TAKE 3 MINS OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ!

Hey guys! I'm back! Okay, first of all, thank you all for the beautiful reviews, they make my day. I wanna give a special shoutout to who-said-reading-is-boring, because her message made my day.

I know I haven't posted in awhile, but I'm getting swamped in school work and I have like no time and I'm kinda failing language. Also, I started co-writing for a tumblr blog called magconbaeornaah because I love magcon (Im a Hayes girl DM me if you know what I mean) also follow her on tumblr and me my tumblr is yougothitbyagirl.

Okay, so this isn't an update, but I promise, I'm trying to find time. I literally had the whole weekend off and I was psyched to finally post a new story, and then I literally ended up doing homework the whole week. Anyway, here are the requests I got so far (If you have no idea what I'm talking about read my last post).

So, for those of you that read my notice and responded, here are the characters.

Emma -

Student

5'11"

Shoulder length wavy brown hair

Hazel eyes

Athletic

Tay -

Camper, Daughter of Nemesis

5'6"

Blue eyes w/ specks of brown

Brown hair

Megan -

Camper, Daughter of Aphrodite

5'

Long brown hair that fades to blonde

Olive green eyes

Large black glasses

Boyfriend -

Toby

Camper, Son of Apollo

6'2"

Light brown short hair

Hazel eyes

Angie (Angelina) -

Camper, Daughter of Athena

5'4"

Black hair, medium wavy

Grey eyes

Weapon - Sword that when tapped sword appears at waist (very creative ;))

Boyfriend-

Jojo (Jonathan)

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Lili -

Camper, daughter of Athena

5'3"

Blonde hair down to waist

Greenish-gray eyes

Freckles

Alex -

Huntress of Artemis

5'4"

14 years old

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Stunning

Again, I PROMISE to update soon. Okay anyway thanks for reading, catch you soon!

TheWriter32151


End file.
